


nathan Explosin, kawaii love story!! >:3

by xXxDanielleDemonaExplosionxXx (orphan_account)



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: >:3, F/M, my husband !!, sexy timezz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:32:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/xXxDanielleDemonaExplosionxXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this story is whereE my OFC (that is originail female character) falls in love with nathan explosion!!!!!! it is my first fanfic every and I worked really hard on it so plss no haters!! :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	nathan Explosin, kawaii love story!! >:3

this morningn I woke up and got out of bed. my bed is shaped like a coffin, it has red velvet lining, and it is black X3. I came into the bathroom and took a shower. Then I stared at myself in the barhroom mirror. I am not very pretty but all the guys want to have sex with me but I don't bcuz i am not a slut!!. I had straight dark black hair down to my knees with red and purple streaks, I have one green eye and one purple eye, and my figure is anorixic type. 

I thought, Ravena Shadowe Belladona Nightshade (that is my name) o my satan!! ^_^ today is the dethklok concert!' Dethklok is my favorite band in the whole world and I had all their cds. and posters all over my room of them. My room is painted black and it has a blood red chandelier. 

i drove in my limosine to the dethklok concert. I had tickets for the very front row. I was wearing a black leather corset, six inch leather heels with spikes, a black silk cape, a mysterious vail over my face. I was wearing white foundation and black eyeliner around my eyes. When I went into the concert the band started playinf and everyone was screaming really loud, I screamed too but I didnt mess my makeup up bcuz I am too kawaii :3  
when I looked at the stage Nathan explosion (the singer!! ur retarted if U don't know that. >:3) was lookin right at me. I took ff my vail and his emerald green glowing orbs pierced into mine. When they finished playinf their instruments nathan grabbed me right out of the audience. What are you doing get your hands off me !! you animal! im not a slut! >:(" I yelled. "I know Ravena he said back to me, "but I am in love with you and I want U to marry me, I want 2 be with you forever....will you marry me? so I obviously said yes!!! X3 and I fainted but he caught me and then he kissed me while I was faint, that was the first time any one ever kissed me 

After that we got marrid and we bought a house together and we had three kids, names Sebastian Damion Explosion, Ravena Violet explosion, Emma wisteria blackness Explosion, and nathan junor Explosion. Then we decidde to have secks :o !!! for the very frist tiem since nathan asked so nice. 

he led me into the bed and helped me to lay down. "you are so beutiful" he said and he kissed me. Then we made our for a long time. I could feel his hard bonner ;3 through his pants and it was so sexy it made me want to do sex with Nathan. so we took our cloths off and he started kissing me more and he kissed my boobs and my chest and then I kissed him. so then he finally put his purple hard thing into me, it was throbbing and it made me scream his name out really loud because it made us both have organisms. and I yelled "NATHAN PLS DO IT MORE" and then he did it more, we both had a whole bunch orgasms and we did sex for 2 hours. and after nathan started to hug me and I could still feel his dick, it was around 13 inches long. "I love u Danielle, he said to me. "I love you too nathan, desu~~." I said to nathan.

After that we both went to sleep in our bed which had black sheets with patterns of skulls on him, and he cuddled me, also he smells like blood and fancy wine (I have drink wine!! i know alcohol! i am already thirteen and a half U faggot im almost an adult!) and he smells like the wind at night in a graveyard. and black licorice. And then we went to sleep in our married bed and he loves me forever now x3!!

**Author's Note:**

> I Hope you like this story bcuz it took a long time to write >:3 I am very proud of it and i am going to be a writer when I grow up my mom says!! plz read and review, of you do not i will find your eye pea address and I will cut you i have a knife!! and plz don't flame, if any haters flame me again i will get you all banned from the intarwebz!! i am a hacker I went to hacker school even though I am only thirteen I went becuz I am smrt. my IQ is 230 so don't flame me, u r just jealous. giv me ur kudos or I will cut you >;O !!!bye i luv u everyone!! >;3


End file.
